Chain Reaction
by LanternLeaf
Summary: One sour morning for every member of the blade breakers results in a chain of very uncalled for events. Rated for language.


**Chain Reaction**

_By: Masao Mizuhara (a.k.a. LanternLeaf)_

_Please don't sue Leaf! She doesn't own Beyblade or any of it's beautiful characters!_

_Pairing: None Yet_

* * *

**Chapter One: A Rude Awakening**

The sun shone brightly into a bedroom deep within the maze of the Kinomiya Dojo walls. It scaled over the many items in the room until it came to a soft halt over a very messy and seemingly messy bed. The bed sheets began to moven uncomfortably in one small rather akward looking area. The akward area moved to reveal itself as a pair of pants that had blended in with the sheets that tangle ove the top half of the boy wearing said pants. Flailing his feet, frantically in the air, he soon found himself on the floor feeling a pain in the small of his back. The top of the sheets unravled as Tyson's head poked out gasping for air as if he had been drowning.

"Aww, man..." He said a tired tone in his voice as he turned to see a clock flashing 7:27AM. He began wondering as he climbed, with much difficulty, out of his sheets and over towards the shower. Entering the morning with such grace you can only imagine how his day will continue...

* * *

Dawn still not yet here, another was beginning the day. Kai stirred, moving around noticebly. He seemed to always be awake before them, almost as if he hadn't even gone to sleep. They never doubted the chance that he didn't need to. He always did seem a bit... demonic.

Apparently, Kai had not wanted to get up this morning because his stirring became so apparent that it had woken up the oonly other person it the Dojo. A boy by the name of Rei who had not planned on waking before the sun. This showed all too clearly on his face for he wore an expression of pure irritation.

He looked down to stare at Kai's rather, excuse my language, half-ass attempt at getting up this morning. It looked rather strange as he flailed around like that and the more it became ongoing the more Rei's anger deepend. Not letting it get to bad, Rei gave in abnormally quick to this growing anger. To lazy to get up completely Rei skooted within reaching distance of Kai, kicking out his foot at Kai's side plunging him out of the futon, ending his inner fight with himself about whether to get up or not. It had been chosen for him by the Neko-jin just a little ways away from him who had not wasted any time after kicking him to yell.

"Get up, Kai!"

* * *

A blonde boy was sleeping peicefully in his comfy bed as the clock next to him read 5:59AM. Now it was time as the seconds grew closer to the cutt-off point of his wonderouse dream. As the time changed to read 6:00AM an abnormally loud alarm of strange music woke a screaming Max who had been startled by the loud noise in utter silence. He scrambled for the object emitting the noise. Catching it in his grasp, he fell from the bed taking a plunge to the ground still holdin the device as it plug jerked from the outlet.

Max lifted his head slowly, his hand upon it. He got up and plugged the clock back in, his headache growing after seeing it flashin 12:00AM fo the fourth time which, sadly, he had counted.

He opened the door to look down the hall. He hadn't woken anyone up. He sighed and blushed slightly in ebarrasment as he headed towards the shower groaning as his headache grew while thinking about the bright green numbers that, do to his lazyness, were to be flashing the numbers 12:00AM for a _very_ long time...

* * *

Kenny's hands slammed down on the clock next to him, shuting off the alarm the had sounded three times already. His hands slid off of said object lazily smacking something off of the stand. Not minding it he sat up looking... not so happy. He hadn't gotten much sleep do to his need to stay up all night working. He hopped off of his bed freezing after hearing the crunch of something solid beneath one aching foot.

Kenny, being far-sighted, did not need his glasses to see that that was what he stepped on. His glasses had gone making him even more disgusted with the morning, but not without a fight. They had sought their revenge upon his bleeding foot that had been peirced by the glass of one broken lense. Yelping in pain, he hopped upon his single unskathed foot to the restroom to clean up.

Coming out of the restroom, prepared for the day, Kenny glared at the half-broken glasses on the floor. The wrapping peaking out of his right shoe, he limped over to the glasses, lifting them and sighed very displeased.

"What a day this is gonna be..."

* * *

Mission Impossible music played quietly in the background as a small boy with brown hair and brilliant chocolate eyes dressed in camoflage peaked through the slightly open door.

"Creeping Fox to Mother Bird. Mother Bird! Come in!" He spoke into a walky-talky. Speaking back an exasperated voice said.

"Just wake her up, Dillan. I'm starting breakfast."

"Mom! I mean Mother Bird! My name is Creeping Fox!"

"Get her up, Dillan!" The voice yelled. Dillan shut off the walky-talky pouting at the disobediance of "Mother Bird". Rolling his eyes he crept into the room and peaked over the sheets to see a sleeping Hilary. Backing up to the middle of the room he spoke into the deactivated walky-talky as if someone were listening.

"Target in range." He said before pulling out a dart gun from his back pack. He aimed at the sleeping girl and locked on the space above her bed.

"Perfect..." Dillan whispered evily before blowing on the whistle that had at some point been put in his mouth.

"What happened?" Yelled Hilary before falling out of her bed do to the sticker darts flying which way and that. After it calmed, Hilary stood pulling a couple darts off of her, having difficulty with the one on her forhead.

She turned to see her evil little brother who was busting out in fits of laughter on her floor. Seething with anger she jump out of bed and stomped over to him.

Dillan stared at the shadow that had completely engulfed his body then looked up at the cause of it. Smiling as innocently as he could muster he slinked away from the shadow dashing for her bed. screaming.

"Mom said to wake you up!" He confessed running around the room frantically searching for an exit.

"Dammit, Dillan!" She yelled in frustration chasing after said boy. He stopped on the floor next to her bed gasping at what she had said.

"I'm telling mom you swore!" He yelled dashing out of the newly found escape route.

"No, Dillan, wait!" She said reaching out for the door that had swung closed. Groaning in annoyance she began to pick up the mess he had made. After her room was once again scarily organized, which, surprisingly, didn't take that long. She Headed for the bathroom to get ready.

After her morning routine, Hilary walked downstairs and sat at the table.

"Morning..." She greeted to her mother whom was serving breakfast.

"Good morning, sweet heart." She smiled cheerfully, not minding the glare Hilary was shooting at Dillan in retalliation to the beating she had taken earlier. He stuck his tongue out at Hilary who resisted the urge to leap over the table and see if she could fit one hand around his scrawney neck.

The morning was quiet, no one wanting to start a fight. As they finished their food placeing their dishes in the sink for their mother to wash, Hilary darted towards the door.

"I'm going to Tyson's! I'll be back later!" She said before freeing her self from the younge boy who was wearing away at her patients like the ocean pounding down at the waves at shore.

She walked down the street soon finding herself at Tyson's front gate. She notices Max, parking his bike. Walking over to him she spoke still sounding a bit irritated, though she hadn't meant to.

"Morning, Max..."

"Had a bad morning, too?" He said noticing the anger in her voice.

"Yeah..." They sighed and walked over to the front door and waited. No one answered so Hilary knocked again. After the third time Kenny limped up to them and greeted Max while Hilary began pounding on the door. Behind the door they heared Tyson yelling that he was coming, but he he was cutt off by something.

"Woah!" Came his voice followed by a couple of loud bangs and crashes and one really loud thump against the door. About a good minute later the door began to shake and was suddenly thrust backwards with another loud pound agaist the wall from Tyson who fell to the floor in pain, refusing to get up.

They peared into the room glancing back at each other with worried expressions all thinking the same thing... _At leastI'm notthe only one..._

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
